A Side I Much Prefer
by xxnewslangxx
Summary: I've seen your frown, and it's like looking down the barrel of a gun. It goes off, and out come all these words. Oh, there's a very pleasant side to you. A side I much prefer.   James and Lily are finding each other near the end of their time at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Something I've had rolling around in my head for a while. Not a particularly exciting chapter, just Lily explaining the world around her, and the characters that inhabit it. Let me know what you think, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I didn't exactly mind the company of the Marauders. Somehow, over the course of the last 5 years they had grown on me. I would even say that over the course of the last year at Hogwarts Remus had become my friend. We had been selected as to be the 5th year Prefects for Gryffindor House and this constant contact with him led to our friendship. But, when you become friends with one Marauder, you get the set. Peter was harmless enough. He was always polite and a bit overly shy by himself, not coming out of his shell unless at least one of the other Marauders was present. Potter and Black were another story completely. Those two had been the bane of the Hogwarts Staff's existence since they stepped foot on the grounds. Potter had also been the bane of my existence. He was an arrogant, thick headed, pompous bully. He was also supposedly in love with me. Sirius Black didn't directly bother me, but he was a terror to the entire female student body of Hogwarts. He ran through girls faster than seemed possible. He also rivaled Peeves the Poltergeist in the amount of pranks pulled on fellow students, especially Slytherins.<p>

The more undesirable characteristics of the Marauders had seemed to wane in the last couple of years. They had still run amok, cursing Slytherins and playing large scale pranks, but the frequency of these events had died down considerably. Also, Potter had been saying more than just "Will you go out with me Evans?" to me. Well, truthfully he said more than just that to me in the past, our very public rows had become legend in the halls of Hogwarts. But we only had one of those last year, at the very end. Other than that though, last year had been quite pleasant with the Marauders, Remus must have been rubbing off on them. They had actually made things much more fun for me, though I would never admit it. That row at then end of last year probably put a stop to that though. Potter just had to go and ruin everything.

He cursed my ex-best friend, Severus Snape. Even though Severus and I had grown apart over the past 5 years, I still stood up for him. He repaid my kindness with venom. I guess it had been coming for some time. The last nail in the coffin of our friendship, it was going to happen sooner or later. Severus had been gaining new friends over the last few years, friends that hated me. I have Muggle parents, parents with no magical ability that is. And the group of Slytherins that Severus was congregating with hated people like me. They believe that people like me aren't fit to use magic. They consider themselves followers of Voldemort, the wizard leading the movement to get rid of Muggle-Born's like me. Muggle-Born is the polite way to say I have non-magical parents, last year after I stuck up for him Severus used the very much not polite term to describe my parentage, Mudblood. Potter had become enraged when I was called this, and tried to make Severus apologize, and I rounded on Potter. Why I chose Potter to vent my anguish at what Severus called me, I still don't entirely know. Maybe it was because I blamed him for starting the whole mess with Severus that afternoon. Maybe because I couldn't scream at Severus without crying over the friendship lost. Maybe it was because he was the first person to talk to me when I was trying to walk away from the situation. Maybe it was because of his lame attempt to defend my honor and score points with me. I have a lot of maybes, but no real answer.

So now I sit alone in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express on my way to start my 6th year. I hadn't seen any of my friends yet, they are the other girls in my year that are also Gryffindors, Marlene, Dorcas and Emmeline. I had been a little distant with the other girls in my dorm for the first few years at Hogwarts. I had spent most of my time with Severus while the three of them bonded. In 4th year when things between me and Sev began to deteriorate, they were there for me, and I finally became one of the girls. Marlene was the most outgoing, she was the most beautiful, she played Chaser on the House Quidditch team, and she left a trail of boys in her wake. She has long straight blonde hair, and striking blue eyes, and was the only girl to conquer Sirius Black. Dorcas wasn't as brash as Marlene, but was ten times more devious. Dorcas knew everything about everyone, and wasn't above using said information to get what she wanted. She had jet black hair cut into a bob, dark brown eyes, and was rumored to have more notches in her bedpost than Marlene, but nobody could prove it. Emmeline was the quiet one, but if you got in her way or hurt one of her friends she wielded a greater wrath than any other student at Hogwarts. Nobody could out-duel the small brunette in Defense against the Dark Arts, even the Marauders knew crossing Emmeline had consequences.

* * *

><p>As I mused about my friends the door to the compartment slid open to reveal two Gryffindor 7th years. Frank and Alice were my favorite older students since I came to Hogwarts. They both played quidditch, and had near perfect grades, and were set to be Aurors. They also had been dating since their 5th year, and seemed perfect for each other. The Golden couple came into the compartment but did not sit, and I noticed the shiny HB badge pinned to Frank's chest.<p>

"You made Head Boy?" I asked excitedly. Frank beamed.

"Yeah, actually we were walking to the Prefect meeting and saw you sitting here." Oh no, I completely forgot about the meeting. Alice must have noticed the shock and worry on my face.

"Come on Lily, you can walk with us, don't sweat it, they couldn't have started without Frank." Alice chuckled, trying to lighten up my obvious state of distress as I dug through my trunk for my Prefect badge. She already had hers pinned neatly to her immaculate robes. Alice was the 6th year Prefect last year and would be the 7th year this term. Wait a sec, she wasn't Head Girl?

"You're not Head Girl?" I asked her as I pinned on my badge and the three of us exited the compartment and began to walk to the meeting. She sighed.

"No, just a lowly Prefect." Frank put his arm around her and squeezed her reassuringly.

"Ah, come on Alice, if Dumbledore gave Gryffindor everything it would look like favoritism." She laughed and Frank seemed satisfied at his job of cheering up his girlfriend.

"Who is it then?" I asked Frank.

"Molly Prewett, from Hufflepuff." I could see why she was chosen. She was so motherly to anyone younger than her. Always had a smile on her face but was quick to dole out the punishment if somebody was acting out of line. She had docked quite a bit of points from Gryffindor on account of the Marauders antics. The four troublemakers never knew how she found them out, but she was always keen to their pranks. Maybe it was because she had to deal with her two older brothers all the time, the twins Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They had graduated two years ago, but may have caused more havoc than the Marauders while at school.

"She seems like a good choice." I responded to Frank, giving an apologetic smile to Alice.

* * *

><p>We then entered the Prefect compartment, and I separated from Frank and Alice when I saw Remus in the corner. He was talking with two 5th years, the new Gryffindor Prefects by the looks of it. Remus looked a little sick, but he always seemed that way. Always pale and hunched over. Whenever he looked to be on the mend, he would go right back to looking sickly. Severus had a particularly outlandish theory on why Remus was constantly in the infirmary, but it was far too crazy to be true. He looked up when he noticed me coming.<p>

"Hi Lily, how are you? How was you're summer?" Remus was much more cordial than I expected. I was sure I would get the cold shoulder after how I treated Potter at then end of last year.

"Good, and good, thanks Remus. How about you're summer?" He shrugged.

"Spent a lot of time with the Potters. I swear, if you leave James and Sirius alone for too long something is going to be destroyed." I laughed at his joke about his friends, those two definitely a disaster waiting to happen. Remus continued, "Sirius bought a motorbike, he and James spent the summer taking it apart and charming it so it will fly." I covered my mouth to try and hide how impressed I was by this. Potter and Black were delinquents in all aspects except for their grades. They always got full marks, without trying it seemed. Much to the chagrin of our Transfiguration teacher and head of our house, Professor McGonagall. The two 5th year Prefects looked at Remus with shock and awe, all the younger Gryffindors adored the Marauders. Even though they hexed plenty of younger students, not a one of them were from Gryffindor. In fact, they regularly came to the aid of young Gryffindors that had gotten into fights in the halls.

"Those two, really." I said, doing my best to sound disapproving. Remus knowingly smiled at me, obviously seeing through my charade.

"We were looking for you earlier, by the way." Remus said, re-directing the conversation.

"You mean Potter was looking for me." I said standoffishly, Potter always tried to get Remus to put in a good word for him, and this was obviously where this was going.

"No, all of the 6th years," well maybe it's not where Remus was going with this. "We were all hanging out in a compartment, and the girls said they hadn't seen you at all." Well, damn, I was sitting all alone for nothing. If I had taken a short walk I would have probably found them quite easily. The Marauders always had the most raucous compartment, Sirius said it was because it was the last few hours without the tyranny of professors. I think it was just to have a party for party's sake.

"Well, I'll just head back with you after Frank and Molly have the meeting." I said offhandedly, turning to where the Head Boy and Girl were standing, beginning the meeting. I wanted to see the girls, I had exchanged a lot of letters with them over the summer, but it didn't beat actually talking to them. The only big advantage to writing was seeing my sister Petunia's head nearly explode when an owl arrived to deliver the letters. She hated anything to do with the magical world, and was always worried about what the neighbors would say if they saw all these owls coming and going. But going to the Marauders compartment meant seeing Potter. Was he mad at me? He avoided me for the few days in between our big row and leaving school for the summer. The last words I said to him were just awful, it was such a shame, considering how well we were getting on all last year. Frank began talking about scheduling rounds and Hogsmeade weekends.

* * *

><p>The meeting went quickly, Molly had held the new Prefects back afterwards for more instruction, but the 6th and 7th years were let go since we heard it all last year. I followed Remus towards the compartment where all the 6th year Gryffindors were hanging out. We chatted about our summers in more detail, and talked about how we thought the new Head Boy and Girl would do.<p>

"Molly seems like a good fit," Remus said. "She always seems to get James and Sirius to shape up when she's around. More than I can anyways." I laughed at how Remus had the same line of thought as I did.

"I think you've done a good job of rubbing off on those two, they're one hundred times better than they used to be." I assured Remus, still laughing. Then we reached the compartment, I could see everyone through the glass door. Peter was playing chess with Emmeline, Sirius was in an animated conversation with Marlene and Dorcas, and Potter was reading something in the corner. "Is he mad at me?" I asked Remus as he reached for the handle. He took the handle but refrained from sliding the door open, and followed my gaze to Potter.

"James?" Remus asked, thoroughly confused, "Why would he be?"

"Well, that row about Severus, he didn't talk to me for the rest of the term." I answered, looking down, breaking eye contact with Remus. I fidgeted as he looked at me with a mix of confusion and amusement.

"The day James Potter harbors any animosity towards one Lily Evans is the day the world would end." He finally answered, laughing heartily and opening the door. Sirius was the first to acknowledge our arrival, jumping up and grabbing Remus into a tight embrace, resting his head on Remus's shoulder and closing his eyes with an over dramatic sigh.

"You were gone for so long," Sirius started raising his head up to look directly into his friend's eyes. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you!" Sirius swooned backwards, with the back of his had against his forehead. He then regained himself to look at me. "You harpy, you stole him away!" I laughed at Sirius's theatrics, as did the rest of the compartment. Except for James, he still had his nose in that damn book, look at me damn it! Unfortunately Sirius saw whom I was staring at, and he grinned like the devil he is. I looked quickly back to Sirius, but it was too late. "Was it not enough that you captured Prongs with your gypsy ways!" The whole compartment roared even louder with fits of hysterics, and a book promptly hit Sirius in the back of the head.

* * *

><p>I know, it's another one of those Lily and James Fic's, but they are the most dynamic couple of characters that don't get all that much time in the novels. Well, not as much as I think they deserve. Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, we met Lily last time, so here we meet the infamous Marauders. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Prongs! You git!" Sirius's dramatic performance came to an abrupt halt once my book collided with his thick skull. He whirled around to face me, I sat contently in my corner, holding a look of smug satisfaction on my face. I could tell Sirius was trying to formulate an attack plan for his revenge, I could always tell what Sirius was thinking. We had been best mates since he stepped into my compartment on the Hogwarts Express at the start of 1st year. Sirius was lost and looking for his cousins. Instead he sat with me and, well, the rest will be written in Hogwarts: A History. As the rest of the Gryffindor 6th years chuckled and went back to playing chess and talking, I pulled out my wand and with a nonverbal accio, my book was back in my hands. I soon opened to the page I had been on when Sirius's antics had interrupted my reading. I heard Sirius huff loudly and sit down resuming his conversation with Marlene and Dorcas. Then I felt the cushion of my bench sag and looked over the top of my book to see Remus and Evans had sat down.<p>

"So Moony," I began setting my book down. "What's new with the enemy?" Remus rolled his eyes and opened his mouth for a retort, but it was Evans who spoke up first.

"Enemy?" She looked at me quizzically, then to Remus for answers. He sighed heavily before answering. Remus never appreciated my nickname for the prefects.

"James feels that-" I cut him off.

"The Prefects and Heads are authority figures," I explained casually to her, well as casually as you can get with the person you are head over heals with. "And the Marauders are very much anti-authority." I said as matter-o-factly as I could and picked up my book and pretended to read. Maybe blocking her face with the book would help me not gawk at her while I tried to talk to her. I further explained while hiding behind the text. "So, therefore, the Prefects are our enemy."

"Damn the Man!" Supplied Sirius in support of my statement as we gave each other a high five.

"But what about Remus?" Evans countered, drawing my attention back to her.

"What about Moony?" I answered her question with a question, she huffed loudly and continued. Hearing her temper rise in her voice made me smile.

"He's a prefect." I rolled my eyes luckily she didn't see it with my book blocking her view of my face. Then I put my book down, placed an arm over Remus's shoulders, and leaned over him until I was inches from Evans.

"He's a spy," I said in and excited whisper. I then grew louder, making a grand sweeping motion with my free arm. "Sent to infiltrate the Prefects, and tell us their plans!" I finished with a smirk, Sirius and the girls laughed, having abandoned their conversation to eavesdrop on ours. Moony popped me on the top of the head in a "tisk tisk" manner and I sat back in my corner leaning against the window. Evans knitted her eyebrows and averted her gaze from me, but it was obvious I was the target of her question.

"What about me?" Well, how the hell are you supposed to answer that? What about you Evans? Well, let me see. You're the smartest, funniest, kindest person in the whole damn school. You always take the time to help younger students. You have positively the most perfect laugh that I have ever heard. You amazingly, somehow kept the peace between Slytherin and Gryffindor for 5 years, well mostly kept the peace. You have perfect marks, you are genuine, and on top of all this, you are positively the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth. But, I can't exactly spill all that to you considering how much you hate me. So, instead I must put on the cocky grin and say something stupid.

"You? You're my favorite Evans." She scowls and turns to talk with Marlene and Dorcas. I mentally kick myself and bury my nose back into my book.

* * *

><p>As soon as we entered the great hall, I began to survey the talent. Two months is a long time for a teenage girl, who knows how many of them have blossomed over the summer. A few Ravenclaws were giggling and flirtatiously smiling at me, they couldn't have been older than 4th year, but I flipped my hair over my shoulder and indulged them with a wink and a smile. They all went scarlet and ran off to their table.<p>

"Robbing the cradle are we Padfoot?" James had appeared at my side and was giving me a mock disapproving look. I clapped him on the shoulder and led him to the Gryffindor table, I was positively starving.

"Insert crude joke about grass on the quidditch pitch and playing ball." I replied haughtily, James forced a pretend gag and we both laughed loudly as we sat next to Remus and Peter.

"What's so funny?" Remus inquired. James shook his head and waved Remus off, his laugh slowing to a chuckle.

"You don't want to know Moony," James answered, then turned his attention to the front of the room, where the staff table was located. "Where are the damn 1st years? I'm starving, that Pumpkin Pasty from the train won't hold me for long."

"I concur Jamesy-boy." I said, also searching the front of the room for the 1st years. The feast wouldn't start until they were sorted, and all I ate on the train was Chocolate Frogs. One would think that I would have learned better from the past 5 years. Then Professor McGonagall walked them in and began the sorting ceremony. "Let's get this over with Minnie!" I cried out causing the room to laugh, no one but me would dare call her Minnie. "I'm positively famished!" She shook her head but I could see a faint smile cross her lips, no matter how much I tormented her, McGonagall always had a soft spot for me. She continued on as if I had said nothing.

I sighed and propped my elbow up on the table, then placed my chin in my palm. Minnie was explaining the procedure to the1st years and I began to survey the Gryffindor table. I looked up and down it trying to remember the names of the younger kids, but could only come up with the ones that I either dated or played on the quidditch team with. Then my gaze fell upon Marlene. She looked amazing. Those deep blue eyes, perfect smile, and an amazing body to boot, it was more than I could stand. I ran my eyes over her long silky blonde hair cascaded down her lean back. It was not so long ago I ran my hands through that hair. Marlene was the only girl to ever be the one to dump me. I often wondered if that was the only reason I wanted her so bad. Was she just the one girl I hadn't conquered and kicked to the curb, or was she the only one I had wanted to keep around? Was the reason I didn't break it off because I really did want to be with her? It was murder having to see her all the time too. She had almost the exact same schedule as me, and also played on the quidditch team. Since she broke up with me at the end of 4rth year, literally as we were on Platform 9 ¾ about to go meet our parents, I had pined after her. I started dating everything in a skirt trying to find somebody that made me feel the way she did. None of them ever did.

"What are you looking at?" Marlene had caught me ogling her. I regained my composure as best I could. Though, instead of falling into the same old cocky Sirius Black demeanor I usually hid behind, I slowly sat up straight, folded my hands in front of me on the table, and replied calmly.

"I'm looking at you Ms. McKinnon." She looked shocked, hell I felt shocked! What had I just done? Did I just make it obvious I was mad about her? Did I just let on that I was definitely not over her? I had spent my whole 5th year trying to show her otherwise and become friends. Did I just undue a whole year of becoming mates with her? I did my best to look calm and collected as I turned back to Minnie as the last of the new kids were being sorted. I, Sirius Black was miles out of my comfort zone.

* * *

><p>The first night of term went as all the others before it. The hat sang a song, the 1st years were sorted, James and Sirius pigged out at the feast, and then it was off to the dormitory's. Frank needed to stay behind with Molly for a heads meeting with the staff, and Alice stayed behind to wait for him. So Frank gave me the new password to the Fat Lady and I led the house to Gryffindor tower. Of course, me being put in charge, put James and Sirius into troublemaking over-drive.<p>

"Prefect! Prefect!" James began, Lily tried to give him a stern look but he just ignored it. "What's this?" He pointed to a suit of armor. I opened my mouth tell him to shut it but I was cut off by Sirius.

"What's this?" Sirius pointed to a tapestry. The 6th and 7th years shook their heads with small smiles at the Marauders childlike antics, the younger students were finding it quite hysterical.

"What's this?" James pointed to a painting containing some offended looking elderly witches. The younger kids were now laughing louder and beginning to mimic James and Sirius.

"What's this?" Peter had joined in by pointing down a random hallway. It was getting out of hand now and I was losing control of the group I was trying to lead. My friends were the best mates anyone could have, but they were also a giant pain in the arse.

"What's this?" Sirius began tugging on the tapestry, it looked like it was going to come off the wall, and the horses in it were looking very unhappy. The older students were moving on without me and the younger ones were becoming scattered around the hall we were walking down. I finally snapped at him.

"Padfoot I swear!" I boomed, he let go of the tapestry, and all of the younger students fell back into line rather quickly. The 1st years were looking especially scared of me. I hated when people looked at me like that. Anybody that knew about my condition, or as James liked to jest, my "furry little problem", looked at me that way, save the other Marauders. I guess Sirius noticed how I was reacting to being looked at like that by the 1st years. He immediately took the attention from me, and then stuck out his lower lip and made big puppy dog eyes. I chuckled, here it comes.

"I'm swoory Pwefect Moowny." He said giving himself a childlike lisp. Everyone chuckled. I had to admit that Sirius was quite talented at taking the tension out of a situation, usually at the expense of my authority, but I was most grateful for it this time. Then capitalizing on everyone being distracted by Sirius's antics James snuck up next to Lily and me.

"What's this?" James asked while putting his arm around Lily and brandishing a smirk. She rolled her eyes, but to my surprise didn't tell James to shove off. I figured it was about time I played along with the gag. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and tried to put on my most exasperated voice.

"That, my dear boy, is a Lily Evans." I answered trying to sound like a tired professor. Everyone laughed, I was glad to win back the younger Gryffindors. I then motioned for them all to continue on to the dorms. James, walking with his arm still around Lily, placed his free hand under his chin and pretended to be deep in thought.

"I think I rather like this 'Lily Evans' you speak of." The older students now joined in on the laughter, James's affection for the red head was known to anyone that had been in Hogwarts for any period of time. She smiled and shrugged his arm from her shoulders, quickening her pace to catch up with Marlene and Emmeline. James gave me a wink, and disappeared down a hidden passage with Sirius and Peter. I knew they were going to pull a start of the year prank, but thankfully they had not told me it, plausible deniability.

* * *

><p>I had to hustle to keep up with James and Sirius, they were much more athletic than me. I had always been small for my age. Never would I be as tall as Remus, or muscular as James. I was also the most plain in looks of the Marauders. James and Sirius always had girls chasing after them. Remus, even looking as sickly as he did, had girls fancying him. Though, not standing out amongst the Marauders did have its advantages. I was inconspicuous. People would let slip things with me around that they would never if any of the other three were present. I also received far less punishment than James or Sirius, even less than Remus. So when those three were in detention, I was off putting our plans into play. And since the prime suspects for the prank would have bullet proof alibis, and nobody expected me to do something on my own, we were in the clear while the staff tried to pin it on somebody else. I also could make my way around the grounds in my animagus form, adding to my sneaking ability. But, all these traits didn't detract from how jealous I was of the other Marauders at times.<p>

"Wormtail," It was Sirius in an urgent, hushed voice. "Transform, quickly, Filtch is coming." I saw James showing Sirius The Marauders Map, then they disappeared under the invisibility cloak James's father had given him. Then I concentrated on becoming my animagus form. I felt my bones and muscle tissue disappearing away. My senses changed, I could smell everything around me now, my eyesight grew poorer, and I now felt the cool stone of the castle floor beneath my four paws. Filtch rounded the corner into the passage we were taking. He smelled of stale food that hung in the form of crumbs on his jacket. He had been outside recently, the mud on his boots was fresh. Filtch held his lantern aloft and searched feebly for anything in the hall. I squeezed myself as small as I could into where the wall met the floor. He must have been alerted to us when he heard our footsteps or something. Mrs. Norris was nowhere to be seen, she must be off patrolling another part of the castle. Filtch cursed to himself and was back off where he had come from. I remained still.

"Stay transformed Wormtail, the Slytherin common room is only a bit further." Came James from under the invisibility cloak, and I heard them begin to shuffle forwards. I followed sticking close to the wall. The plan was to use this passageway to get close to the Slytherin common room, then we could over hear their new password and then we could get in and cause some mischief. We continued downwards until we emerged from behind a statue in the dungeons. I rather liked the school dungeons, I would sometimes transform and wander them if I couldn't sleep. They were quiet and cool, Gryffindor tower could get very rambunctious, and sun poured into it, making it uncomfortably warm around mid-day.

"Severus, have you considered our offer?" Thorfinn Rowle was talking outside the common room with Severus Snape. Snape was a git, he was always a git. What he called Evans last year was awful, James was right to have hexed him so often. James and Sirius had even begun to leave Snape alone too. Even as bad as Snape was, Rowle was worse. He was a 7th year now, and he made sure to torment anyone her could that was not in Slytherin, indiscriminately throwing hexes around the halls. He had always been big, huge in fact. Played Beater for the Slytherin House team, and in my opinion, was always a bit crazy. With him, surrounding Snape were 6th year Walden Macnair, and three 5th years. Two of them were the Carrow twins, and the third was Regulus. Regulas was Sirius's brother. There was definitely some tension there, especially since Sirius was disowned by the Black family and went to stay with the Potters.

"I have, but what does becoming a Death eater want to be like you gain me?" I heard James and Sirius chuckle quietly under the cloak. Even if it was Snape making the insult, it was still funny.

"Watch yourself!" Rowle was growing angry now, and that was never good. Severus backed down a bit from him. "We are recruits, we answer to somebody close to The Dark Lord. He left me in charge when he graduated a few years ago." What? This was serious. Actual Death Eaters were actively recruiting in Hogwarts. And Regulus was one of them? I heard a rustle to my left, it must have been James restraining Sirius. He would be extremely pissed his brother was running with this crowd.

"Come on Sev," It was Macnair now, over the past few years as Snape grew further from Lily, he grew closer to his roommate. Macnair was as bad as Rowle, but not in a brutish way like the large blonde. He was violent and malicious, a thin dark haired terror. He and James dueled on many occasions, being in the same classes for the past 5 years gave them lots of opportunity to go at it. "It's time you stopped just talking and started acting." There was a dark blade like edge to his voice. Snape looked at the faces of those encircling him, and sighed heavily, giving up his defiance.

"Ok, what happens now?" Snape asked exasperatedly.

"We'll contact you when the time comes," Answered Rowle with a terrible smile. "For now, just go about your business as usual." He turned to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, the others following. "Basilisk." The wall opened, allowing them to enter, and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Well, that was enough introducing of characters for me. Next time we get into the swing of things at Hogwarts. Review Please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

New chappie, obligitory quidditch tryout scene. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been an uneventful first couple of weeks at Hogwarts. There were rumors of anti-pureblood graffiti appearing in the Slytherin common room, but nobody in Slytherin would admit to it happening. I had a suspicious feeling that the Marauders were behind it, but how they got into another houses common room was beyond me. I made my way down to the Great Hall earlier than usual this morning. I woke up rather early this Sunday, and couldn't fall back asleep. Most everyone else was having a lie in, not getting up until the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts later in the day. So, when I got to the hall I expected it to be nearly uninhabited. There were a few Ravenclaws at their table, huddled over a few books studying while eating. Also a few young Hufflepuffs were whispering and stealing glances at the Gryffindor table. What I didn't expect to see was what the Hufflepuffs were stealing glances at, one James Potter.<p>

I would never have thought he would be down this early. He didn't even notice me when I walked up, James usually never missed an opportunity to flash me a smile and say hello. So I just sat down across from him and stared. He still did not look up from the parchment in front of him as he stuffed eggs into his mouth. I was getting rather annoyed with being ignored. Not just this morning either. The past 2 weeks were full of me making conversation with him instead of him hounding me all day. It was rather infuriating.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. He didn't flinch, I rolled my eyes and huffed loudly. "Good morning." I said a little louder than I intended, it startled him and his head shot up, egg dangling from his lips. He looked bewildered for a moment, then shot me a grin.

"Morning Evans," He slid his plate away from him and turned his full attention towards me. "What brings you down so early this fine day?" I giggled, James trying to be suave with egg on his face was quite a funny sight. A look of confusion fell upon his features as I continued to laugh at him.

"You have some egg," I began to explain. "Here," I mimed on my face where it was on his. Realization shot to James features and he went to wipe it away with the back of his sleeve. Without realizing it, I reached across the table and grabbed his wrist before he could dirty his sweater. James now looked very shocked, and I could feel heat rise in my cheeks. What the hell was I doing? I quickly picked up a napkin and placed it in the hand that I was holding hostage. "Use a napkin like an adult Potter." I reprimanded as I let him go. "Boys, honestly." He only smiled wider.

"Thanks, mum." The heat returned to my face instantly. He chuckled softly and cleaned his face. I began to fill my plate as nonchalantly as possible. I could feel his eyes on me. I reached for the bacon and eggs, but then hesitated. Was I going to pig out in front of James? I instead reached for some fruit and cereal. I began to nibble at my meager breakfast, eyeing the real food spread out along the table. "You never answered my question." I looked up to see James still staring at me.

"I, uh, couldn't get back to sleep," real smooth Lily, "what about you?"

"I can't sleep before quidditch." His focus went back to the parchment on the table in front of him. Was that it? That was going to be the extent of our conversation? There was a time James Potter would have killed for a private meal with me. I guess it was up to me to continue the conversation.

"It's just a tryout," Talking about quidditch would be my best bet to continue the conversation. His head snapped up. But instead of a look of defiance with a witty retort, James looked genuinely worried.

"I'm Captain now." He sighed and crossed something off his parchment. "I am inheriting the reigning House Cup champions. And we're a veteran team too, all 6th and 7th years. The only spot open is Kingsley's Beater spot, and if I can't captain basically the same team he did to a Cup, then this year will be an utter failure." How did I not know James was team captain this year? He should have been boasting about it to me for the past two weeks.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." I didn't know what else to say, I had only been to a couple of matches to cheer on Marlene. I had barely an inkling of how the game worked, let alone the intricacies of fielding a team. He chuckled and then propped his elbow up on the table and rested his head lopsidedly in his hand. We locked gazes, and I couldn't look away. He smiled broadly , and I felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards. I was glad to be able to put that trademark smile on his face, for what seemed like the first time in ages. James then went back to his parchment, doodling something and my grin faded. What the hell was on that page that took his attention away from me. I reached over and snatched it up from under his nose. James looked up startled at my sudden movement.

"What th-, what are you do-, Lily?" James sputtered as I looked over the scribbled parchment. It was just a lousy list of drills! He was ignoring me to look over this? Well not just look over, it was full of marks. Things were crossed out, and re-written, and arrows changing the order of things. And in the corner, the thing he was doodling when I stole it away from him, was an LE. He quickly grabbed it back and flattened out the wrinkles I had made. "It's just what I'm planning to do this afternoon with the kids trying out." He hurriedly said. Then he looked at me, I looked back to my forgotten breakfast and continued to eat, too embarrassed to meet his face.

I heard him get up, he was leaving? Real smart Lily, ruin the one pleasant conversation you've had with him all term. When I looked up to say something a plate full of eggs, bacon, ham, and hash browns was placed in front of me. James winked at me and said, "Whether you know it or not, you've been stealing glances at the real food since you sat down." My face must have been as red as my hair. "Also," James reached across the table and picked up an apple that was on my plate and then took a bit of it. "It's rather annoying when girls won't eat in front of guys, I mean really, its not like we think you're fat because you eat like a normal human being." And he was off. And I ate a normal breakfast.

* * *

><p>I returned to the common room about a half hour later. It was lightly populated, some people doing homework most likely due Monday morning. Others playing wizards chess or exploding snap. I was surprised to see two particular people awake though. Marlene and Sirius were sitting on a couch, Sirius still in his pajamas He was reading the Daily Prophet and she was resting her head on his shoulder, reading along with him.<p>

"You two are up early." I commented as I sat down in the chair across from them. Sirius lowered the paper just low enough so his eyes showed.

"Prongs want us up and ready for tryouts." He replied, Marlene grabbed his hand to adjust the Prophet, his movement of the newspaper had skewed her view of the article she was reading.

"But you're already on the team, right?" I questioned, "James said at breakfast he was only filling Kingsly's position." Sirius's eyes emerged from over the top of the paper once again,

"At breakfast?" His eyebrows wiggled mischievously, I could only imagine the grin he had hidden behind the Prophet. "You took him out to breakfast? I figured you were more the leave the money on the dresser and leave type." Marlene, who was completely hidden by the paper let out a giggle and whispered something to Sirius that made him laugh too, and then the paper raised back up blocking my view of Sirius again. I huffed loudly and slouched back into my chair with my arms crossed.

"You two would know the most about awkward morning after coitus encounters." I replied back. The paper didn't move but I could tell that behind it the two of them had stiffened. The paper still hadn't lowered when Sirius replied.

"Touché Evans, and bonus points for vocabulary usage." I smirked at the Sirius's retort, only he could make a sex joke seem like he was discussing the weather. "Coitus, hmm, I'll have to use that one more often." Then the Prophet lowered to his lap revealing him and Marlene completely. She was still nuzzled against his shoulder, arm interlocked with his. "And to answer your original question," He paused to yawn and then continued "We are on the team already, but James wants us there to help evaluate the new recruits. Especially me because its going to be my partner we're picking."

"So he's going to try and pick the prettiest girl that tries out." Marlene added with a bit of annoyance. Sirius rolled his eyes then looked down at her.

"But you're already on the team Mar." He said incredulously. She giggled but did not return his gaze and continued to read the paper in his lap.

* * *

><p>I had decided to attend the team tryouts that afternoon. I had spent the rest of the morning finished the homework due for the upcoming week, and had let Dorcas and Emmeline talk me into going at lunch. Most everyone was there from Gryffindor, and actually a lot of students from other houses. We took a seat in the front row behind the goal posts. I could see James and the rest of the team huddled around the posts, with a large group of students standing around with brooms, looking nervous. Then I noticed Remus and Peter make their way over to us.<p>

"Hey guys." Remus greeted warmly as they sat down directly behind us. "Didn't think you'd be here Lily." He added, Emmeline laughed a bit at his remark.

"Well, I figured I'd come see what all the hubbub was about." I replied offhandedly, keeping my focus on the team below. "Why aren't you two trying out?" I asked. Peter scoffed a bit and answered.

"I'm rubbish on a broom." I faintly remembered our first flying lesson 1st year, he was indeed nearly as bad as I was. "And Moony, well he-"

"I don't have the health for it." Remus supplied, cutting Peter off. Then James's voice brought my attention back to the pitch. He was walking away from the rest of the established team towards the group of hopefuls. Sirius, Frank, Alice, and Marlene were sitting lazily on the grass, not looking all that interested. The mass of students trying out were looking very nervous.

"Okay, line up!" Boomed James, I saw him slipping the parchment he was scribbling on this morning into his back pocket. I blushed a bit remembering the LE. They all immediately filed into a horizontal line facing James. James sighed heavily, and walked at a deliberate pace towards the hopefuls and grabbed one by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away from the others. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at the kid's neck. What the hell did he think he was doing? "Any others?" He yelled, what the hell did that mean? I guess I was becoming visibly angry because I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Remus.

"He has to weed out the ones that shouldn't be there." By threatening them with his wand? What did he mean by ones that shouldn't be there? Then Remus nodded towards the field, "Look." I turned back to the pitch. James was having the boy he was holding hostage point out other hopefuls. The ones that got pointed out lowered their heads and began to leave.

"Any more Hufflepuffs?" James bellowed. Nobody moved, then James released he boy and he ran off to catch up to the others leaving.

"Hufflepuffs?" I asked Dorcas.

"There are always a few, even more this year since the famous James Potter is captain." She explained. "James!" she yelled down to him. "Those two trying to hide on the right are Ravenclaws!" He looked up at her and flashed a wink and a smile. Then rounded on the two Ravenclaws, they ran, the audience laughed.

"Ok, now that it's just us Gryffindors." It had only been 5 minutes and James already looked exasperated, "On your brooms, lets see you lot take a few laps." The remaining students complied.

The next 2 hours were hard to watch. A lot of these kids had no business being out there. More than a few had to be taken to see Ms. Pomfrey. Now it was down to just a few. James had released Bludgers at them and they were taking turns hitting them with their bats. Sirius seemed to be asleep with Marlene using his head as a pillow while she read. Frank and Alice were sitting and talking quietly while holding hands. It looked like the stands had become social hour more than spectators. Peter was snoring quietly while leaning on Remus's shoulder. Remus was talking with Emmeline and Dorcas about something or rather. I was bored out of my mind. I just watched James as he shouted instructions to the final contenders, and make a few notes on his parchment from time to time.

"How long do you plan to gawk at him?" I turned to see Dorcas giving me a knowing look, she had left Remus and Emmeline to continue their conversation and had turned her interest to me. I stumbled over what to say, had my watching of James been that noticeable?

"I was most definitely not gawking." I answered Dorcas. "Just merely observing." I continued, looking back to the pitch.

"Like you were observing him at breakfast?" Damn that girl did know everything!

"We just happened to both be there at the same time." I explained, hopefully she would drop it. I mean hell, James and I have one meal where he doesn't ask me out and I don't bite his head off and its big news. Luckily all I got back from Dorcas was a smug eyebrow raise and we left it at that.

"Ok, that's it!" James called the hopefuls down to him, he said something to them, they all nodded their heads and that was it.

"So who did he pick?" I turned and asked Remus, he shrugged.

"He'll have to talk to the rest of the team about what they thought." Talk to the rest of the team? But none of them were paying attention. They looked like two couples on a picnic for goodness sake! Remus chuckled at my reaction. "He told them to act like that. Didn't want the new kids to get too nervous, he figured a crowd of spectators and him were enough as it was." Well, that made sense. I looked back down to James, he was walking towards the rest of the team. They all got up and made their way into the changing rooms.

"Come on," Dorcas said standing up and stretching. "They'll be at that for a while." She waved towards the door the team just disappeared through. The rest of us followed her lead. When Remus stood up Peter rolled off his shoulder and fell over, much to the amusement of those around us. He smiled bashfully as Remus picked him up.

* * *

><p>We spent the next hour waiting on the team in the common room. Emmeline resumed her ongoing game of chess with Peter while we watched and chatted. Remus read us some current events out of Sirius's discarded Daily Prophet. He skipped over a lot of the more disturbing articles about Muggle deaths due to the Deatheaters. Remus was always looking out for me like that. He had become a brotherly figure to me, and it was nice to have something like a sibling. Petunia's shutting me out of her life due to my magical abilities had severed my only true sibling relationship. I had once felt Severus was a brother type, but I could always tell that somewhere under the surface he wanted more. And with him out of my life, it was nice to have Remus there. When the newspaper was put away, Dorcas decided it was a good time to embarrass me.<p>

"So, how was breakfast with James?" Remus and Peter looked very interested at this comment, I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Really Dorcas?" I raised my head up and looked at her pleading for her to let it go. She was having too much fun.

"Well, we didn't get a chance to talk about it at the tryout." Funny how she conveniently decided to leave out the part where I told her to shove off about the subject. "I was just curious how you two got through an entire meal without trying to kill each other."

"Yes Lily, do tell." Remus was going to get a kick in the shins on patrol Tuesday.

"We just ate and talked quidditch." Peter dropped the knight he was moving, this led to a short argument between him and Emmeline about since his hand left the piece if it was a move or not. He of course backed down, Peter was always bending over backwards for Emmeline. Then he turned to me.

"You, Lily Evans, talked quidditch?" He did his best to look scandalized, "with one James Potter?" Peter, I must admit, was doing a very good substitution for Sirius. He even got a laugh from the group.

"Well, if you were talking quidditch." Remus started with a wide smirk, "then you must have very badly wanted Prong's attention." I should have noticed he was looking over my shoulder and not directly at me, but I was too distraught by the onslaught of teasing I was receiving.

"So what?" I was shouting now, why was I shouting? "It's his fault, he was paying attention to his stupid tryout schedule and not to me!" The whole group became silent, they were doing their best not to laugh. Then I felt a chin on my shoulder, and hot breath against my ear. Somebody was standing behind my chair for my mini-rant. And with my luck it could only be one person.

"If you wanted my attention Evans, all you had to do was ask."

* * *

><p>How was that? Read and Review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, bit of a hiatus there. But here is a brand new Chapter for A Side I Much Prefer. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Our transfiguration class was in quite a stir today. We were in pairs turning pocket watches into canaries, so the class was full of chirping watches and the fluttering of wings. The noise was chaotic and the frustration boiling over from students unable to perform the task was palpable. Professor McGonagall was grading papers at her desk and assisting those that needed help, but mostly ignoring the class. As Remus's watch was now a perfect canary flying around the room, he was helping Marlene and Emmeline and I was making my way towards the green eyed witch that held my heart. It had been a few days since I had thoroughly embarrassed Lily in the common room after the quidditch tryouts. After my little stunt of whispering in her ear, she had promptly called me a git and ran off to her dormitory. She had ignored me since. I decided that giving her some time to cool off was a good idea, but she still hadn't come around and I was beginning to get annoyed. Having no contact with the girl you're crazy for is insufferable. And having her in all your classes, and eating her meals at the same table that you do, makes it all the more worse. So this Tuesday morning, I have decided to end this stalemate. Transfiguration is not a very difficult class for me, I am, well you could say that I am quite advanced at the subject. But luckily for me, Transfiguration happens to be a subject Evans needs extensive studying in to excel. So it seems that now makes for the perfect time and place for me to get back in her good graces.<p>

"Evans?" She turned from Dorcas whom she was partnered with for this class. As soon as she saw it was me that wanted her attention her face fell. It was obvious I was not at the top of her list of people she wanted to see at the moment. She promptly turned back to Dorcas, ignoring me completely. Now, even though she was dismissing me, I knew it was not because she was still mad at me. It was because she was utterly failing with her watch. Lily was very entrenched in her academics, and her frustration had put her beyond her trifle with me. Another point in my corner, if she's mad at something besides me I have a better chance. I made eye contact with Dorcas, trying my best to convey to her that I needed to be alone with Lily. She rolled her eyes, but I knew she would help me out. Dorcas was in favor with whatever made things run smoothly for her. And having all the 6th years in her dormitory on friendly terms made things run smoothly. I saw Dorcas get her things ready, Lily was too concentrated on the watch on the table in front of her to notice. With Dorcas ready to move I tapped Lily on the shoulder, she turned to me again again.

"Yes Potter?" Yeah, she wasn't happy. But out of my peripherals I could see Dorcas slowly get up and walk away over to where Peter and Sirius were sitting with their canary hopping happily on their table. Sirius and Peter were also quite, well, let's just say as "experienced" at Transfiguration as I. So in fact, Dorcas was getting something out of helping me after all. Knowing her, she knew this, and it was a part of why she was conspiring with me.

"I was wondering if you needed help with changing your pocket watch into canary." A weak start I know, but all I needed was an in to start some kind of communication. Also I needed to hold her attention long enough so that Dorcas could make a clean get away.

"Actually, no I do not need the help of the great and powerful Potter." I simply smiled at her sarcasm. Her eyes flashed with fire when she was angry with me, I loved that look. Lily continued "Dorcas and I-" Lily turned back to the now vacant seat beside her to find her friend had abandoned her post. I could hear Lily mutter "traitor" under her breath. She slowly turned back to me with a look of great annoyance in her vibrant green eyes. I had her and she knew it. She wouldn't risk a row in the middle of class, Lily would have to talk to me civilly. But, that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun with the situation.

"Great and powerful Potter, eh?" I looked towards the ceiling and rubbed my chin, pretending to contemplate what she had called me. I could hear her grumbling as I gloated. "I rather like that one Evans, I'll have to start calling myself that." I looked back to Lily to see that her standoffish attitude was wavering. She was starring at her desk, hands folded in her lap. It was a perfect window, I dropped the arrogant tone in my voice. "But really Evans, do you need help?" She sighed, resigned to no longer be mad at me. I walked behind her and took up the seat where Dorcas had originally been. I looked to see that the watch they had been practicing on was haphazardly flopping around the desk. It had both legs and a beak but only one wing. The rest was still the shining circular gold face of a watch. I could see the defeat in her face as Lily looked down upon the poor bird-watch. Lily was a proud girl, and she was most prideful in her academic abilities. So I would tease her no longer, and just do my best to help her. I smiled sympathetically and went about changing the half finished creature back into a watch with a flick of my wand.

"Potter!" She screeched, grabbing my arm. "Why? We had gotten so far!" I smiled at her complete desperation. Her anger with me was long forgotten, replaced with her academic concerns. The watch, once holding the fleeting life of a bird, lay still on the table. Its gold hands showing the early morning time, slowly ticking. Lily's burst of anger left her as quickly as it had appeared and she laid her head on my shoulder. She looked utterly defeated, and it made me intensely sad to see her like this. I completely understood where she was coming from, sometimes the most simple, innocuous thing could frustrate somebody to their breaking point. I brushed a red lock from her face and placed it behind her ear, she looked up at me quizzically. Green eyes traced my face, she was looking for the angle. I hadn't given her a reason these past 6 years to believe that this was anything but a ploy, so I did my best to show no emotion but sympathy

"Better to start from the beginning." I explained confidently putting my wand away and placing my arm around her shoulders. She went from suspicious to shocked, and stiffened under the contact. I couldn't blame her for being so sure I was trying to put a move on her. But I quickly reassured her by taking her wand hand and guiding it towards the small pocket watch, adding a genuine smile to ease her nerves. Her breathing calmed and softened, her tense shoulders loosened backwards into my arm. I muttered instructions softly into her ear as we began to turn the watch into a yellow bird.

* * *

><p>"Look at him!" I exclaimed, arms outstretched towards James and Lily. I couldn't believe Prongs had put the moves on Lily, and so easily! He walked up to her as easy as you please, and then somehow non-verbally got Dorcas to come over here with Peter and me. And now he's putting his arm around her and the most amazing thing about all of this is Lily's letting him. If he had tried this a few years ago there would have been a James shaped hole in the wall behind me. My hands went from gesturing to the unbelievable event taking place on the other side of the classroom to being intertwined in my hair. It took all my will power to not pull out my gorgeous raven locks. I turned to my two companions, looking for some sort confirmation of what I was seeing. Well really I just wanted them to pay attention to me, I don't do well when I'm not the center of attention. Dorcas was busy letting Peter tutor her in Transfiguration. Peter better be careful, Dorcas is one hell of a detective. She might get suspicious about why one Peter Pettigrew, who isn't remarkable at anything, could somehow be amazing at Transfiguration. I turned back to Prongs and Lily, and reiterated my point. "Are you two not seeing this?" Peter answered without looking up from Dorcas's work on the watch.<p>

"Well, they got on pretty good last year until the Snape incident after O.W.L.'s. And isn't it a good thing that they aren't actively trying to kill each other?" I had to admit Peter had a point, with those two on civil terms last year was pretty fun. Also, if they became friends, we'd hang with the girls more. That meant more time around Marlene.

"But still," I continued, "What a slick git." Dorcas laughed quietly under her hand, trying not to let on she was amused. As usual she was trying to keep things close to the vest. She had now successfully turned my watch into a canary and was leafing through a book. Dorcas was my favorite girl in our year. Not in a romantic way, that was for some reason a girl that wanted nothing to do with me, Marlene. Dorcas was just fun to be around. She was as sharp as a tack, and always made the best quips. She also was a great resource of information on everything. I wouldn't admit it to the guys, but I learned a lot of what I know about Hogwarts from her. Some people have theorized she has a vast underground network of spies, but in truth, she's a brilliant detective. But for as much as I know about Dorcas, there is one hundred times of that I don't know.

"Yeah, well Prongs just better watch himself, if he keeps pining after one girl he'll end up alone." I could feel Dorcas's eyes on me as I watched my best friend with the girl that continuously spurned his advances. As much as I acted aloof and conceited, I would do anything for my friends, even put myself in constant danger to keep one company. Letting Dorcas see me a little vulnerable may have been a huge mistake that could come back to bite me, but I didn't really care. I was always comfortable around her when most were afraid she had something on them. Dorcas leaned he back against my shoulder, joining me in observing the Marauder and the Prefect. Wormtail rolled his eyes, shook his head and wandered off to most likely talk to Emmeline. That boy was obviously mad for her, why couldn't he just realize it.

"Are you gay for James?" Wow Dorcas, really? That dark sense of humor she has is amazing. She knows that the James and me jokes bug me, but if she held back she wouldn't be Dorcas. She is amazing at pushing people's buttons. Knowing every dirty little secret that inhabited the halls of Hogwarts, and using that knowledge to twist people to her will was her specialty. Come to think of it, she would have made an amazing Slytherin.

"Dorcas," I began leaning against her in return, "you may be the devil." Her back moved against my shoulder as she chuckled. I looked at the back of her head. Her short bob haircut revealed the smooth nape her neck, I traced it with my eyes as it gave way to her clavicle and then her slender shoulders. If it wouldn't completely mess up things with Marlene I might have gone after Dorcas. What? Did I just think that?

"Do you think James has a shot in hell?" I startled at Dorcas's question, luckily she was turned away from me or it would have been quite apparent that I had been checking her out. I did my best to compose myself before answering, hopefully she wouldn't hear the tremor in my voice. Then I realized I didn't truly have an answer. James had pined for Lily these past 6 years, and her rebukes had done little to quell his advances. But, by now, was James even interested anymore? Was he just going after her because she was the only girl at school that would say no?

"Dorcas love. I have not the faintest idea."

* * *

><p>Marlene was not listening to me at all, I was trying to help her and Emmeline with their watch, but she was consistently looking over my shoulder at Sirius. I sighed heavily and turned my attention to Emmeline, who was actually trying to accomplish her assignment. Emmeline was a talented duelist, but when it came to some of the other classes she needed some help. Luckily each of us Gryffindor 6th years were very good in at least one subject. The Marauders specialized in Transfiguration and were more than happy to help the girls. In return they would help us with Charms and such. Lily especially excelled in History of Magic and Muggle Studies. But all of us seemed to be extremely talented in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was directing Emmeline in her wand work when she too stopped paying attention to me too. I sighed heavily but stopped when Emmeline's jaw dropped and she pointed past my ear. I turned to see James with his arm around Lily. Somebody must have transfigured into Lily because this was impossible.<p>

"Emmeline, I'm really seeing this right?" I had to ask because the sight in front of me was ridiculous. I looked to Sirius and he was starring at James looking as confused as I must have. Dorcas was with him and Peter, James must have gotten her to move so he could sit with Lily. I shook my head at Prongs antics an turned back to Emmeline to continue tutoring her on making this watch a canary like mine that was currently perched on McGonagall's desk watching her grade last nights homework. She was shaking her head in a similar manner as me, and we shared a smile.

"Those two," She began, "never know what's going to happen next. How long do you think until the next row?" I contemplated this with a smirk. It was possible that as soon as lunch they could be in a screaming match. I chuckled and looked down to the clock with wings in front of me.

"Friday," I answered. "Do you feel up to making a wager?" I grinned, bets among the eight of us were a common affair. Things put on the line varied from dares, to completely paid for trips to Hogsmeade, and sometimes a simple Galleon or two. But whatever the bet, it was always intensely competitive. The word "wager" caught Marlene's attention. She and Sirius always attempted to tip the scales in their favor. They were ruthless, especially when the stakes were high. Once the bet between the two of them was whether Sirius could go a month without hooking up with a girl. The item on the line was Kingsley's Nimbus 1001 when he graduated. Sirius tried locking himself in our room whenever not in class or at meals. But Marlene started sending girls from all over school at him. It even got to the point where Marlene was running out of time and threw herself at him personally. Sirius caught on before anything happened, and therefore won the broom. He never let it show, but Marlene throwing herself his way truly hurt him. Padfoot had confided in me that he still harbored feelings for the blonde, and seeing that she held a broom higher than his heart sent him into a funk that an amazing broom couldn't bring him out of.

"I'm in." Marlene said committing to the bet, Emmeline and I laughed. "What?" She asked at our sudden outburst of guffawing. Emmeline's train of thought must have been along the same line as mine. We both knew Marlene would definitely be in on this one. Emmeline waived off her friend as our laughter died down. "Whatever, you two are weird. So what's it going to be? A couple Galleons? A couple butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks on our first Hogsmeade weekend?" I thought the butterbeer idea was a good one.

"A couple butterbeers for what?" I turned to see Peter walking toward us. I looked past him to see the table where he was coming from, Dorcas and Sirius were acting almost as cuddly as James and Lily. I guess that's what was catching Marlene's attention. Oh no, this could get messy real quick, I'll have to talk to Sirius about it later. I turned my line on sight back to Peter to answer his question.

"On when Prongs and Lily go back to tearing each others head of." He turned to the two aforementioned Gryffindors and hummed to himself. Then he turned back to the three of us sitting down.

"Dinner tomorrow." Peter's guess was on and the other three of us rushed to get ours in as well.

"Dinner tonight." Marlene went for a quick turn in events.

"Breakfast tomorrow." Emmeline quickly followed. Then they all turned to me. I had waited too long and missed out on the most likely bets. So I took my time in deciding.

"Friday night." I decided that if I couldn't nab a bet that called for James and Lily to start going at it in the next 24 hours, I would go for the long bet. I then turned to look at Sirius and Dorcas, they would want in on this. He had shifted in his chair so her back was resting against his chest now, and he was whispering something into the back of her head, his face almost buried in her short hair. Dorcas was laughing at whatever he was saying, I'd never seen her laugh with anyone else. Then Dorcas bit her lip, I snuck a glance at Marlene and saw she was looking out the window. She was doing her best to purposefully ignore Sirius and Dorcas's actions. I went back to my self note of talking to Sirius and underlined it. Then Sirius looked up and saw me looking, he instantly pulled his head back, away from the black bob haircut he was just moments before burying his nose in. I motioned for him to come over to where we were, he gave me a quizzical look. Sirius must have thought I wanted him to stop cuddling with Dorcas, I rolled my eyes and sighed. I pointed to Lily and James, and then I made a money in my fingers gesture. His eyes lit up, he said something to Dorcas and her face grew into a devious grin. They both got up and walked over to us.

"So what's the bet?" Sirius asked when he arrived at our table. We explained the bet, and each of us rattled off our wagers. Sirius seemed disappointed he missed out on getting tonight at dinner as his bet. Dorcas was the first of the two to make their own bet.

"Lunch today." This raised all of our eyebrows, Dorcas believed that those two would begin fighting again in the next two hours. A bold move but a good one. Sirius sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair. Then smiled deviously.

"The next Hogsmeade weekend." We all gasped, Sirius really believed those two could go another month without a fight. Well, I guess if you have last pick you need to go all or nothing. We finalized that we would each owe a butterbeer to the winner at the next Hogsmeade weekend. It was on, if they hadn't fought by dinner tomorrow night, it would be down to Sirius and me. We all looked deviously at the subject of our bet, and I wondered how far Sirius and Marlene would go to win. If nothing else, it would be fun to watch Sirius, the king of instigators, try to keep peace for a month.

* * *

><p>How was that? Read and Review please!<p> 


End file.
